


Apartment Hunting and Sheldon Gets a Job

by RandyQueen



Series: The Adventures of Sheldon and Alan [2]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Apartment hunting, Diners, Simon gets a job, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyQueen/pseuds/RandyQueen
Summary: Or how Simon and Alec got an apartment, came up with their names, and Simon got a job





	Apartment Hunting and Sheldon Gets a Job

One thing Simon never thought he would do was buy an apartment. He assumed that he would bunk with Clary or stay with his mom.

That was before he was thrusted into a world that only existed in his games. Vampires, Warlock, Faeries, Werewolves, and many other species were now part of everyday life. Something he could now handle.

Looking for an apartment with Alec? Nearly impossible. 

They were on their third apartment. While Simon liked the first and second apartment, Alec didn’t (“It’s too small!” Alec had said in an outrage. “Do we really need the space?” Simon asked,  irritated.).

Looking at the apartment, Simon did not like it. It was too dark and smelled like something had died. Alec seemed to like it, though.

“No.” Simon had to put his foot down.

“But-”

“I don’t care. It smells like someone died in here,” Simon cut him off. “And it’s too dark in here.”

Alec deflated. He crossed his arms and stormed out like an angry toddler. Simon actually expected it sooner.

Simon went outside after him. Alec leaned on the wall of the building.

“I’m sorry,” Simon said. 

“Why?” Alec looked shocked, like he couldn’t believe that Simon apologized.

“We’re trying to find a place and I’m making it hard,” Simon explained.

“If anything,” Alec said, “I am the one making it hard. I pretty much don’t take your opinion into account.”

Simon waved. “I understand why you didn’t like the other apartments. I just think that we won’t be here long enough to need the space.”

Alex sighed, running a hand over his face. “We  _ may _ need more space. The others are probably looking for a way to get us home as we speak, but we don’t know how long it would take for them to find a way.”

Simon thought about it. Alec did make sense. “You’re right,” he said.

Alec sent him a smug look. “I guess we should look at more apartments.”

They set out to a few more apartments that fit their criteria. Most were either too big or too small. They were on their last apartment for the day and Simon was tired.

“Just one more,” Alec reassured. Simon didn’t know if it was to himself or to Simon.

“Yeah, afterwards we can go to this diner I saw a few blocks back,” Simon said.

Alec agreed and walked into the building. After talking to the landlord, they were lead to the apartment.

As soon as Simon walked in, he knew that he would fight tooth and nail for it. It was the perfect size. Sure, it was a studio apartment and didn’t have any rooms, other than a bathroom, it was perfect. If it was a big deal, they could buy a divider to get some semblance to split the sides.

“We’ll take it,” Simon heard Alec say to the landlord.Simon turned to Alec, confused. 

“I saw that you like the place; I do too,” Alec said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Simon eyes widened, he walked forward, and he hugged Alec.

Alec’s hands flailed from where they were trapped. “Why are you hugging me?”

“Because we have a place to stay, and you agreed to a house,” Simon’s muffled response sounded from where he buried his head in Alec’s neck.

Alec managed to force himself away from Simon. “Let’s just get the paperwork done.”

They now owned an apartment. Imagine the shock of the pricing. $60 for one month of rent. (In 2012 it would be the best deal; 1953? It was a lot, Simon understood now.) 

 

Like promised, Simon and Alec went to the diner Simon saw. On the plus side, it was close to the apartment. Simon saw a ‘help wanted’ sign on the door when he walked in. Simon saved that for later.

They sat down and immediately, a waitress came over. “Hello, my name is Stephanie and I will be serving you today,” she said, laying two menus in front of them. “What would you like to drink?

Simon ducked his head in resemblance to a nod. “I’ll take a Hires.”

“I’ll take a Dr. Pepper,” Alec said. 

Stephanie wrote their order down and bounced away. 

Simon put his menu down. “We need to make up a story,” he said to Alec.

“What would people believe?” Alec said after he set his menu down.

“We need new names to,” Simon thought out loud. “I’ll go with Sheldon; you could be Alan. Wilson for our last name. Do you think we could pass as brothers?”

“Sure,” Alec said.

“Are you being sarcastic?” Simon asked. “I can’t tell.”

“Other than the fact that your name choosing is horrible, I don’t think that we could pass as brothers.” Alec raised his eyebrows.

Then Stephanie came back and set their drinks down. “Here you go. Are you ready to order?”

They ordered some burgers and a side of fries. Simon was a bit jarred to see Alec’s neck without the deflect rune. He had glamored his runes when they decided to find a place.

“I totally think that we can pass as brothers,” Simon said with a wave of his hand.

“And how are we going to explain that?”

“We’re half brothers. Your father married my mother after you mother died. You were one year old when our parents got married. Next year, I was born. I took after my mom. Simple,” Simon explained.

Alec seemed to mull over it. “Makes sense,” He eventually said.

Simon waved his arms as if to say ‘see?’. “So, Alan,” Simon said, testing the name.

“Yes, Si-Sheldon?”

“Mom and  _ Dad _ .” It was weird for Simon to say that after not saying it for so long. “Know that we can take care of ourselves.”

“Of course we can,” Alec said, putting on an incredulous expression on.

“Well, Father seemed to think that we couldn’t.”

“Father seems to think that everything we do isn’t the right choice.”

Simon felt that we a bit too close to home so he changed the subject. “Our apartment is going to be bare for a while. We need to see how much more money we have to get through this.”

Alec and Simon dug through their pockets and managed to find about $440. Simon was confused before remembering that they already paid for a month of rent. That should be enough for food.

Stephanie came over then with their food. “Here ya go. Let me know if you need anything else.”

Simon thanked her and dug in. “We’re going to need to get jobs so that we can keep up with the rent,” He said around the food in his mouth.

Alec grimaced. “Eat before you talk.”

Simon made a big show of swallowing his food, causing Alec to face palm.  
  


Before they left, Simon talked to their waitress.

“Hi,” Simon said shoving his hands into his pockets.

“Hello,” Stephanie regarded him carefully.

“I was wondering if there is a job opening here? My brother and I just moved here not too long ago,” he informed.

Her eyes lit up. “Yes, please wait one second.” Before Simon knew it, she was gone.

She came back with an old lady. “Gran, he asked about the job.”

Simon smile. “I’m Sheldon Wilson.” He stuck his hand out.

Her grandma set a criticizing look at him. “You’ll do.” She shook his hand. “Welcome to Modesty’s Diner.”


End file.
